mojanianiajestwampiremfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Randka wszystkich randek, część 2
' Randka wszystkich randek, część 2 '- 13 finałowy odthumbthumbcinek sezonu 2 serialu Moja Niania Jest Wampirem, a 26 ogólnie. Odcinek kończy cały serial, łącznie z odcinkiem "Randka wszystkich randek, część 1". Odcinek wyemitowano w USA 5 października, a w Polsce 23 grudnia 2012. Opis: Sarah kłóci się z Ethan'em. Benny wpada na pomysł, żeby użyć pierścienia, który zamieni cię w kogokolwiek chcesz, żeby wejść do gabinetu i odzyskać Lucyfractor. Zostaje zdemaskowany, ponadto Stern hipnotyzuje go i chłopak wszystko mu wyśpiewał. Ethan znajduje Benny'ego, który daje mu list od dyrektora. Ethan ma wizję, w której opowiada mu wszystko o Lucyfractorze. Ethan wyjaśnia wszystko Benny'emu, który na jego oczach zdejmuje pierścień i okazuje się być Stern'em. Stern rzuca na Ethana zaklęcie, przez które chłopak widzi wszystkich jako martwych i szaleje. Benny zabiera Ethana do swojej babci, która mówi, że jest pod wpływem silnego strachu, ponieważ Stern chce, żeby chłopak się bał, bo sam się boi, że może go pokonać. Tymczasem babcia Benny'ego zostaje odurzona przez zaklęcie, biorąc list do ręki. Stern atakuje pomieszczenie rady wampirów. Rory, Erica i Anastasia uciekają z miasta. Ethan wraca do siebie i wspólnie z Sarą i Benny'm zamierzają pokonać wicedyrektora. Ethan zwołuje Jessie'go, który pomaga w pokonaniu Stern'a. Stern hipnotyzuje Benny'ego pod swoje rozkazy. Ethan ratuje Benny'ego. Znajdują Stern'a, który atakuje Lucyfractorem Sarę i Jessie'go. Ethan zakrada się od tyłu na Stern'a i ma wizję, w której go poniża. Stern czuje się za mało silny i atakuje siebie Lucyfractorem. Poza miastem, Anastasia, Rory i Erica oglądają wielki wybuch. Najprawdopodobniej, Stern został pokonany, ale niewiadomo, czy Ethan, Sarah, Benny i Jessie przetrwali wybuch. Pamiętne cytaty: Wicedyryktor Stern: Ethan, tak się cieszę, że przyszłeś Ethan: Cóż, znudził mnie widok nieboszczyków Sarah: Fajna imprezka; sporo się dzieje Wicedyryktor Stern: Benny! Benny: podchodzi do Stern'a Wicedyryktor Stern: Ucieliśmy sobie wcześniej pogawędkę, kiedy przyłapałem go w moim gabinecie; w zasadzie, to był monolog. Zajmij się nimi, Benny! Grzeczny chłopiec! Ethan: Benny? Benny: celuje w Ethana, Sarę i Jessie'go Jessie: Trzeba go zlikwidować! Odda życie dla sprawy! Ethan: Nie ma mowy! Sarah: To cię bawi?! Ethan: pokazuje Benny'emu aplikacje w telefonie, która w niego celuje Benny: upada Sarah: Co mu zrobiłeś? Ethan: Po przygodzie z magicznym aparatem, który zmienił go w bestię, przysłał mi e-maila z tytułem: "Otworzyć, jeśli Benny stanie się zły". Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś tego użyje! Ethan: chce obudzić Benny'ego Benny: Babciu,ała, to boli! Sarah i Jessie wchodzą do komnaty Stern'a Sarah: Wie pan, tylko niektórym jest do twarzy w pelerynie; nie jest pan jednym z nich! Jessie: Ha... teraz widzę podobieństwo; wykapany, stary Gallen Synestero...tylko że z głową Wicedyryktor Stern: Co ty niby o nim wiesz? Jessie: Pamiętam, jak smakowała jego krew; nawet po 200 latach! Wicedyryktor Stern: WOW! Ale będę mieć ubaw! atakuje Sarę i Jessie'go Lucyfractor'em Ethan: przenosi się do umysłu Stern'a Wicedyryktor Stern: Gdzie jesteśmy? Ethan: W twoim umyśle! Wicedyryktor Stern: Naprawdę jesteś silny! Ale nie tak silny, jak ja! Ethan: Wcale nie! To Lucyfractor ma moc, boi się go pan stracić! Tak samo, jak pan chciał mnie zastraszyć! Ja to czuję! Wicedyryktor Stern: Ja się niczego nie boję; przez dwa stulecia nikt nie miał mocy by zrobić to, co ja zamierzam Ethan: Pan nic nie robi; moc kryje się w tym, nie w panu; jest pan zerem Wicedyryktor Stern: Dość tych poniżeń! Mogę wyssać z tego całą potrzebną mi energię, a wtedy moc będzie we mnie i będę mógł wyrzucić tę kuleczkę Ethan: Jest pan za słaby; boi się pan Wicedyryktor Stern: Dosyć, przestań! odpycha wszyskich falą energii Wicedyryktor Stern: wchłania Lucyfractor ''Czuję całą jego moc; widzę mroczne otchłanie; jesteś głupcem, teraz mnie nie powstrzymasz! Ethan: Sarah! Szybiej, wstawaj! Wicedyryktor Stern: Czuję jego potęgę! Sarah: Fajna imprezka; sporo się dzieje Benny: Jak leci? Ethan: Jeśli nie chcemy się usmażyć, to musimy stąd wiać! Już, w nogi! Sarah: Uciekajmy stąd! Ethan: Benny, uciekajmy stąd! ''zabiera Benny'ego Wicedyryktor Stern: To nieskończona moc! NIESKOŃCZONA! Ethan, Sarah, Benny i Jessie uciekają Moc Lucyfractor wybucha Tymczasem, na klifie... Erica: Skoro mamy stąd uciekać, to czy nie powinnyśmy... uciekać... stąd... no wiesz... Anastasia: Zamilknij... czekamy... Erica: Na co? Moc Lucyfractor wybucha na całe WhiteChapel Anastasia: To... to koniec... Rory: Niezła eksplozja... szkoda, że Ethan i Benny jej nie widzieli Anastasia, Rory i Erica odlatują Obsada: Matthew Knight jako Ethan Morgan Vanessa Morgan jako Sarah Fox Atticus Dean Mitchell jako Benny Weir Cameron Kennedy jako Rory Keaner Kate Todd jako Erica Jones Joan Gregson jako Babcia Benny'ego Joe Dinicol jako Jessie Holley Addison jako Anastasia Richard Waugh jako Wicedyryktor Stern Ciekawostki: *Jest to część druga finału sezonu *Vanessa Morgan i Kate Todd śpiewają w tym odcinku "Girl Next Door" (czołówka) *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, który kończy się na klifie *Zakończenie tego odcinka jest bardzo podobne do odcinka Re-Vamped. Jednak, zamiast Rory, Erica i Sara odlatują, odlatują Anastasia, Erica i Rory. *Ten odcinek, łącznie z częścią drugą, został wyemitowany w Brazylii blisko Halloween, przed premierą w USA i w Kanadzie *Ten odcinek jest częścią sylwestrowego maratonu Disney Channel, który trwa 31 grudnia 2012. Zawiera nowe odcinki takie jak: Taniec rządzi, Wodogrzmoty Małe, Powodzenia Charlie!, Moja Niania Jest Wampirem oraz film "Cziłała z Beverly Hills". Galeria: Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj Oglądnięcie odcinka: thumb|right|335pxthumb|right|335px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Randka wszystkich randek